History Rewriten
by ragingscooter
Summary: A sequel to After School Special


A/N So a few wanted a sequel to After School Special and who am I to deny Finntana shippers what they want so here it is. Enjoy.

"Well by my count we still have over 10 hours until help arrives, I'm game if you are." Smirked Finn, raising his eyebrow in a seductive way that Santana had never seen from him. That look drove her wild and without holding anything back she launched herself onto him.

She kissed him with a hurried fury that surprised her but he reciprocated, matching her desire. Her hands ran down his chest until she found the hem of his shirt. She dipped her hands under it, wanting, needing to feel his skin on her own. She struggled to pull it off of him so he broke away from her briefly to help her. With his shirt now tossed away, Santana looked at Finn. He was in much better shape than he had been sophomore year, gone were the man boobs, they had been replaced with defined pecks and his abs while not as cut as Trouty Mouths gave Puck a run for his money. In a word he looked hot. In two words he looked fucking hot.

She must have been staring for a while because Finn leaned in and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice was a little shaky.

"Everything is fan-fucking-tastic. Come here." She said as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him on top of her. As the kissing resumed most of her thoughts vanished, her only thoughts were how good this felt with him. How his touch set her body on fire, she had never felt that way with anyone, not Puck, not even Britt, only Finn. What made him so special?

Finn could feel Santana's body writhing against him, every touch every noise she let out made him want her more. He kissed down her body, pausing in the valley between her breasts, he kissed each one giving her nipples a light nip before continuing down. He could smell Santana's arousal and it drove him wild with desire, he wanted her and he wanted her now.

He felt Santana reach for his belt, he pushed himself back a little to give her more room to remove it. It was then that he looked into her eyes. In all the time that he had known her he had never really looked at her. Not when he lost his virginity to her, not when he accidentally outed her or even when he apologized for outing her. Only now did he see her. She was breathtaking. So beautiful, why had he not seen it sooner? But there was something about the way she looked at him that he couldn't look away from. He couldn't believe that this was happening that he was getting a do-over with Santana. He would be better this time, he went over a mental checklist: he had showered after gym so he wasn't sweaty or smelly, he had boxers on so no teasing about tighty whities (not that he ever wore them except maybe once when he ran out of underwear), all he needed was a condom. As Santana worked to undo his button he reached for his back pocket and found no wallet. Then the terrible realization that his wallet was in his backpack and his backpack was in his locker. The locker was six feet from the choir room door but it might as well be on the other side of town since they couldn't get through the locked door. As much as it killed him he stopped Santana from pulling his zipper down.

"San we have to stop." He said in a frustrated tone.

"We are just getting started Hudson, like you said we have hours before rescue. Now get back over here."

"No Santana, I mean it we have to stop. I can't do this, I mean I know I can do it but we shouldn't. I shouldn't." Finn stated while trying to untangle himself from Santana's legs, needing to put some distance between them before his resolve faltered.

"Please Santana I can't do this." Finn pleaded looking down on the very naked girl. He handed her the clothes that he had not long before removed from her body.

"Give me one good reason and don't say that you don't want to cheat because that ship has sailed boy." Scoffed Santana as she moved closer to him.

"I don't have a condom." He said simply. "Unless you have one…"

"Finnocence why would I have a condom? Hello up until an hour ago I was gay."

"You are not a lesbian anymore?" Finn questioned looking very confused.

"Well I might have a handy how to be a lesbian guide book but I am pretty sure lesbians only have sex or want to with girls and last time I checked you were still a dude. So I am thinking that bi-sexual is probably a better way to describe me. Are you sure you don't have something on you?"

"I wish, you don't know how badly I wish I did." Groaned Finn as he reached for his shirt.

"Look in Mr. Shue's desk maybe he has some."

"Why would he keep condoms in his desk?"

"I don't know maybe he gets freaky with Ms. Pillsbury, just check!"

"Nothing in here but some cds; The Best of Journey, The Complete Journey Collection, and Vanilla Ice."

"Well the Journey cds won't help us."

"The Vanilla Ice will?"

"No but Vanilla Ice is kind of like birth control, no one wants to have sex to Vanilla Ice."

Finn laughed, "You are right."

"You really do want me don't you? It's not just that I am conveniently here, you actually want to be with me?" Santana asked feeling suddenly shy as she pulled her jeans back on.

"How could you say that? Of course I want to be with you, I don't think I would be in this situation with Tina or Sugar. Only you San, only you." Finn said as he sat next to her.

Santana looked at him and shook her head, "You say that but you are with Berry, you may be sitting here with me but you gave your heart to someone else."

Finn chose his next words carefully because he knew that they would change things. "San did you ever wonder what I was doing here after school alone?"

"I figured you were goofing off on the drums."

"Well most of the time I goof off but sometimes I play the drums when I am trying to work something out, that's what I was doing here today." Finn confessed.

"What were you trying to work out?"

"It hit me during history that school is out in two weeks, and I am no closer to figuring out what I am doing when all this is over." Finn said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That is easy, you are getting married to the little fur ball and moving to New York with her and Kurt." Santana said looking away from him.

"But see that's the problem, that was their plan not mine. Well the marriage thing was my idea but…"

"But what Finn? You asked her to marry you and she said yes. Have you changed your mind?" Santana said louder than she intended to.

"I should have never asked her to marry me. I was in here trying to work up the courage to end things with Rachel. When I asked her it was because everything that I thought I knew got turned upside down and I was grabbing onto the only stable thing in my life but it was a mistake." Finn got quiet for a minute before he continued. "It's like you said before, I knew about her dreams before and I knew they weren't going to change. I am never going to fit into that life."

"You could if you really wanted to, I am not condoning teen marriage or marriage to Berry in general but if you want to be with her then you can make it work, if that is truly what you want. I get the wanting something solid when it feels like everything else is falling apart around you, I really do, I thought I had it with Britt. I think I held on too tight and look what happened."

"I lied to you before. I told you Rachel wouldn't call because of her being busy with going to shows, well that is only part of it… we decided to take the weekend apart with no contact to figure out what we want. She isn't happy either, she told me so yesterday. So I told her that we would both think about what it is that we want and if it's not each other we end things while we don't hate each other."

"Wow Finn that is really mature of you, I am kind of impressed." Complimented Santana.

"Not really, I have been trying for the last month to break up with her but every time I start to say something I chicken out. I have known for the last two months that it won't work, like I said we don't talk, we don't really connect anymore. I kiss her and feel nothing, we haven't had sex since February and it was super awkward." Blushed Finn.

"Bad sex aside, you are sure that you want to break up with her?"

"I have tried to make it work but nothing changes; we are two very different people. Besides I think she has feelings for someone else. I may not be in love with her anymore but I do care for her and I want her to be happy. I used to make her happy but I don't anymore and I am not happy with her." Finn admitted.

"She's cheating on you?"

"No I don't think that it has gone that far but she talks to him all the time on the phone and skype. They share texts constantly and I know that it is only a matter of time, they are probably together now. She promised me that nothing would happen while we are figuring things out but I don't know, I wouldn't blame her if something happened."

"Who is the guy?"

"Jesse is in Chicago touring right now. They reconnected during Christmas and have kept in touch ever since. He sent her the tickets for this weekend. Her dads love him and he lives in New York. He gets her in a way I never could. The funny thing is that I am not hurt; I am relieved that she found someone. It means I can move on to without worrying about her."

"Hold on just a minute so everything that happened here with me tonight what was that? Because it sure wasn't you trying to save your relationship." Santana snapped. "Were you using me to get back at Berry? I don't get used; I am the one that uses people."

"No no no… I wouldn't use you. And I don't care what Rachel does. I wasn't lying about wanting to be with you, you probably won't believe me but I like you. When we were talking earlier I realized how easy it is talking to you, that I really liked it and then it hit me that I like you, all of you. It wasn't just about wanting you for your extremely hot body. So I had the bright idea of asking for your help. I also wasn't lying about not being sure about doing it right. I just figured that was the closest that I would ever get to being with you; I didn't think that you would want anything more with me. I am sorry that I mislead you."

"And that is the truth?"

"Yes. No more lies." Promised Finn.

"This is so stupid, this is good news, this means that I didn't break up an almost marriage."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad, you could have told me sooner. I was feeling a little guilty about all this, I may not like Manhands but I also didn't want to hurt her. This way I am guilt free and so are you. Wow this conversation got really serious didn't it. Think we could change the topic?" laughed Santana.

Finn let out a huge sigh, "I would love too. So what do you think about Hunger Games books?" They talked until they were exhausted, but they never ran out of things to talk about which surprised the both of them.

Santana had her head on Finn's chest and he was holding her to him. "I meant what I said before, I like you and would like to try to be more with you, if you want." He said softly as he ran his thumbs in circles along her side. "Could you imagine what are lives would be like if we had done this two years ago? I would really like that chance to start over. Can we start over San? Please?" In the dark room Santana couldn't see them but there were tears in his eyes.

"Okay, you end things with Rachel and we will go from there." She moved so that she was laying on top of him, looking down into his glistening eyes. "You get one chance, I will text you where to go Friday after school." She said with a hint of vulnerability in her voice as she wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I will be there."

"And you will bring condoms, lots of condoms."

Finn gulped, "Yes, condoms, lots of them."

Santana patted his chest before lying back down and closing her eyes "Good boy now let's go to sleep." Sleep came easy and neither had slept so well in a long time.

Finn was first to hear Puck in the morning and woke Santana before the mohawked boy found them. As soon as he opened the door they rushed out. Santana didn't say a word but gave Finn a wink and Finn just told the confused boy as he rushed away, "Got to go, really need to pee." It wasn't a lie but he didn't want to explain what happened.

The week went by painfully slow, true to his word first thing Monday morning he searched for Rachel. He told her that after giving it a lot of thought he wanted to end things, he wanted different things. She looked relieved and told him that she felt the same. She didn't want to hurt him but they needed to be with different people. She gave him back his ring and wished him luck. News of their breakup spread like wildfire as did rumors that Rachel was pregnant with Puck's kid and that Finn dumped her for Coach Bieste. Santana just laughed she knew the truth and couldn't wait for Friday, she had a plan.

Santana waited until after six to text Finn. He was relieved to get it; he had been waiting all day for it and thought she had changed her mind. All week he had fantasized about Friday, he wasn't sure what to expect. As soon as he got home from school he started to get ready. He showered, shaved, and carefully styled his hair. He bought some nice smelling cologne, he had heard that she didn't like his axe body spray. He had even decided to wear a suit. He wanted to look nice for her. He picked up some flowers, gardenias, for her too, he had checked her facebook account and saw that they were her favorite. The address on the text looked familiar, she had instructed to text her back when he got there. He was a couple of blocks away when he realized where he was going. He didn't need to text to know which room. He pulled up to the motel that two years before he had lost his virginity in. He walked to the room holding the flowers behind him as he knocked on the door.

Santana opened the door wearing a dark red strapless dress; her hair was down and fell in waves around her face. She took Finn's breath away. "You found me." She said as he handed her the flowers. "I wasn't sure if you would remember."

"How could I forget? You look… so beautiful. I have no words." Finn said nervously.

"You don't look so bad yourself Hudson, thank you for the flowers, I love them. No one has ever given me flowers." Santana said blushing slightly.

"Well then you were due, I am glad that I am the first. I have to ask why here?"

"I don't know I guess things hadn't turned out the way I wanted them to last time. I thought maybe this time we could re-write a little history. Last time didn't mean anything to you but this time I hope that it will." Santana said hopefully as she sat on the bed.

He knelt in front of her and ran a hand through her hair moving it behind her ear. "Last time I didn't know what to feel, I really didn't know you and I gave you a piece of me and you acted like it was nothing so I acted the same. This time is different, I know you and you know me. I like you; I can talk to you for hours and not get bored. I kiss you and feel a fire spread from my lips to my toes. I think about what it is like to touch you and my heart beats faster. I think of your smile and I can't help but grin like an idiot."

Santana didn't know what to say in response, no one, not even Brittany had ever spoken to her like that. Since words failed her all she was left with was action. She leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't a hurried kiss or even a heated one. But she put all that she felt for him into that single. There was passion, hope, desire, need and trust in her kiss. She pulled back when she ran out of air. Finn was still on his knees and fell backwards onto his back. "Wow, I have never had a kiss like that before, you took my breath away."

Santana got off of the bed, stood over Finn and leaned down until her face hovered over his. She grabbed his tie, "You had better get up, don't make me ravish you on this floor." She said in a husky voice. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks as she pulled him up by the tie and led him back to the bed where she lay down, pulling him until he hovered over her. He kissed her and she let her hands roam over his body. She pushed his jacket off and pulled his shirt out from where they had been carefully tucked moments before. Her fingers nervously worked trying to unbutton his shirt. Eventually she got them undone and she pushed the shirt off as well. Finn was kissing down her neck and a hand had found its way under her dress, his strong fingers drifted over her core feeling her grow wetter by the second, she wore no panties. Finn moaned at the feel of her as she ground into him.

Santana pushed him up to the kneeling position and whipped off his belt with ease and made quick work of undoing his slacks. She pushed them down and Finn kicked them off. "I think you have some catching up to do San." Finn said in a lust infused voice as he kissed her pulse point. She nodded as he reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. It was the slowest unzipping of either of their lives. When he was done the dress it pooled around her waist, she stood up on the bed and after taking Finn's hand to balance herself she kicked the dress away. She stood there naked in front of him for the second time in a week and she couldn't get over the look that he had on his face. He looked at her like he had been given the best Christmas gift in the world and that it was all his. It was an amazing feeling for her to be responsible for that look.

"Now look who needs to catch up." She smirked as Finn came out of his daze. He shucked off the boxers and grabbed the backpack that he had brought with him. He pulled a new box of condoms from it and nervously handed it to her. Santana pushed him onto the bed after taking the box. She could see that Finn was more than ready for her and she didn't think she could wait much longer for him. She unwrapped one of the condoms and started to put it on him. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Finn we have all night for other things but right now I want you." He took a deep breath and nodded and kissed down her neck. She ran her thumb over his sensitive head that was moist with pre-cum. They both let out simultaneous moans. Santana ripped the wrapper open and quickly unrolled the condom and expertly put it on Finn. She rolled it down his length and marveled at his size. She was pretty certain his was bigger than he was two years before. She was so ready for him, normally she would have wanted to be on top but this time she wanted Finn to be in control so she rolled them over until Finn was positioned over her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply as he started to sink in to her. He took his time allowing her adjust to him until he was completely buried in her.

Santana couldn't remember ever feeling like this; so many feelings hit her at once. She felt safe in his arms, and it felt right, so right. She sensed that she was ready for him to move so she thrust a little into him. He took the hint and started to move in time with her. What started slow gained momentum. Soon Santana was chanting his name as he thrust deeper into her. He couldn't form words; all that came out were moans. She was scratching down his back pulling him closer and he had his face buried in her neck. His hands were everywhere; it felt like he had at least four of them as every part of her felt touched. She was close and she knew that he wasn't going to last too much longer. She moved her hands from his back to his neck. She pushed his head away from her neck so that she could see his eyes. "Finn I am close, I need you to come with me." She whimpered. She kissed him and felt herself fall over the edge. She screamed his name and Finn came hard right with her. He kept moving to draw out their orgasms. He rolled them over so he wouldn't collapse on top of her. She stroked his hair and kissed him all over his face, little kisses. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I definitely felt something this time." He said kissing her. "And I am pretty sure I will feel something every time from now on."

Santana giggle something she rarely did, "Feeling a little cocky aren't you? You think this is going to happen again?"

"Oh yes, we may never get out of this bed, in fact we don't need to. Close your eyes." He said reaching for his backpack again his back to her. He rolled back towards her and presented her with a bag.

Santana laughed, "You brought me burgers!" she kissed him hard before opening the bag, they were still warm. "Okay after this you can have a round two." She said with a smile. "Yep this boy was a keeper." She thought as she took a bite of her burger.


End file.
